


Mess

by cruentum



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bloodplay, Canon Era, FTM Erwin, M/M, Menstrual Sex, Menstruation, eruri - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-23
Updated: 2013-12-23
Packaged: 2018-01-05 19:52:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1097948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cruentum/pseuds/cruentum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi cleans up other people's messes. He doesn't mind that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mess

**Author's Note:**

> Eruri week, day two, blood.

That Erwin had a pussy wasn't a secret. There was no space for gossip and bullshit in the corps when one of them got chewed up by titans every other day. Everyone knew Erwin had a pussy, much like everyone knew they were fucking. They also knew Levi had killed men before he'd killed titans, and that Erwin had shared a few of his soldiers' beds over the years. Life was too short out here.

Erwin sat on the side of his bed, legs open, elbows on his knees, hands clasped, and looked at Levi across the room. He was naked. His pussy was half hidden by his pubes, his hands obstructing the rest of the view. Levi was leaning against the desk, arms crossed in front of his chest while steps pounded past the closed door at full pelt, laughter, skidding followed by thumps, then quiet. They'd nearly beaten one another bloody earlier, with Erwin harsh and Levi far from forgiving.

"You're leaking," Levi said, nodding at the red stain between Erwin's legs. It itched inside of him how the stain ate up the fabric, made his skin tight.

Erwin reached down and wiped at his crotch then cleaned his fingers on the sheets, leaving dirty, red streaks on pristine white while never looking away from Levi. He grinned as he nodded towards the smears. He wasn't handsome then. He was usually, but he looked about as tight as Levi was working himself up to be with the bed now staining the rest of the room into <i>off</i> enough that Levi would have chosen to leave if it had been anyone else.

Levi pulled a face. He didn't give a shit about the blood, titans splattered that all over him most days, but Erwin could stuff something up his pussy to stop it leaking and Levi wouldn't have to look at the marks it left on everything. Easy solutions, reward, happiness.

"It's disgusting," Levi brought out.

Erwin smiled and leaned back on the bed, legs falling open further. Blood had smeared along his thighs and stained pubes and skin light red. It was darker closer to his hole, soaking into the sheets underneath him.

"Get here," Erwin said.

More steps past the door and the smell of food in another building.

"You can stopper that."

"I'm planning to." Erwin's gaze got hard, shifting from deliberately jovial and languid, as he leaked slowly, to all hard lines and coiled. He nodded at the spot between his knees.

Levi hesitated, then Erwin tapped the inside of his thigh twice, and Levi couldn't not go. He dropped to his knees, playing the stupid dog to the master, and crawled along the wooden floor until his nose touched the tips of Erwin's fingers halfway down his thigh. He could smell Erwin from here and saw the smears from the corner of his eye.

Erwin grabbed him by the chin and pulled him closer and closer still until Levi's nose brushed against Erwin's clit and his lips were pressed to his hole.

"Tongue," Erwin said.

Levi stretched out his tongue until he touched the rim of Erwin's hole and pushed a little further, tasting blood and little else. When he swallowed it was his own spit tinged coppery and heavy.

"Keep swallowing," Erwin said. He closed his legs until his thighs bracketed Levi's head and made the bones creak, muffling all sound and keeping his face buried in Erwin's damp pubes and bloody crotch. Levi dutifully swallowed whenever he felt he had to, sucking at Erwin's hole when he didn't, to keep the blood from messing up the sheets any further.

They fucked most nights: Levi bending over and taking it up the ass, Erwin sucking him off, them rubbing off against one another and coming from friction alone. This was rarer, Levi with his tongue up Erwin's pussy that he forgot existed until it created uncomfortable spots in the room and on them.

Erwin rubbed his thighs back and forth against Levi's face, rubbing in sticky, drying wetness and messing him up. It was as good as saying that he'd signed up for this when he'd stopped Erwin a few months ago around the barn with a hand to his chest and told him that he'd be up for going down on his cock. That's the cock he was getting now, and he kept his tongue where Erwin had put it and sucked up his blood. Every time he swallowed Erwin relaxed a little more until only the blood stuck the hair on Erwin's thighs to Levi's cheeks.

Erwin put his hand between them, hooked a thumb into Levi's mouth and pulled until it hurt in the corner of his lips. Then Erwin let go, just brushed back Levi's hair with his mucky hand and pushed him away with a foot to his chest. He made him splay backwards. The hair just around Erwin's pussy, just where Levi's mouth had been, was pristine blond again, only a small trail of blood leaking from his hole towards his ass.

"You look a mess," Erwin said, head cocked as he studied Levi. He reached for the nightstand and stuffed some cotton up his pussy, then cleaned up in the basin and changed the sheets. 

Levi didn't move, just licked his lips and tasted blood. When Erwin pulled up his briefs and trousers, he looked all cock again, and only the taste in Levi's mouth betrayed the rest.

"Clean up," Erwin said.

Levi complied, but truth be told, he didn't mind being the mess when everything else wasn't.


End file.
